You Want to Make A Memory
by smokingpoetry
Summary: This was the first story I have ever written like this, so I was basically just experimenting with everything. Wrote this for a Gravitation group contest and managed to win 1st Place!


**You Want to Make a Memory**

All Shuichi Shindou had ever dreamed of for his life was starting to become a reality lately, and he wondered if maybe his luck might be running out. Looking down at the fallen cherry blossoms that painted the ground, Shuichi couldn't help but feel tragic. Right now everything was amazing, but couldn't it all go away just as quickly as it came? He sighed at the thought, feeling his heart grow heavy with worry. His music career was really on fire and he was writing better lyrics everyday. Then there was Eiri Yuki, otherwise known as the man who made Shuichi's heart whole. Ever since their fateful meeting Shuichi's life had changed dramatically for the better. Was it because of Yuki that his luck had become so good? As Shuichi thought of this he stopped walking, watery eyes glued to the ground, and wrapped his arms around his body wishing he had thought to grab a jacket on his way out. If that were the case, what would become of his luck now that the source hated him? "…Oh Yuki…why?" With that whisper of despair Shuichi fell to his knees in tears.

_**It All Started…**_

…One day ago Shuichi came home yelling, "Yuuuuuki! I'm home!" Shuichi's voice rang out through the empty home that he shared with his lover, and soon realized that no one seemed to be there. "Yuki? Are you hiding?" He was excited by the thought of playing hide-and-seek with Yuki and quickly started looking for him in all the good hiding places and even the impossible, like the refrigerator. After checking everywhere Shuichi slumped, defeated, on the couch, letting out a sigh. "I guess he's not here…and I was really looking forward to seeing him after being at the studio all day…I wonder where he is, too bad he didn't leave a note." As Shuichi sat on the couch he thought about all the places Yuki could be, feeling a bit sad that Yuki never told him about any of his plans, but then a smile came to his face. "That's just how Yuki is. It is because he's always working so hard." Just then someone entered the home and made his way by Shuichi and into the kitchen for a beer. The only sound that came from him was the opening of the drink. "Yuki! You're home!"

The sound of Shuichi's voice was loud, as always, and it caused Yuki to cringe. His own voice was harsh and cold. "Shut up you damn brat, I don't want to deal with you to-" Before Yuki could finish his word Shuichi was hugging him tightly, seemingly unaware that Yuki seemed to be more cross than usual. Yuki's response to being hugged was the opposite of what most partners would do; he pushed Shuichi away angrily and walked into his office and closed the door, not even turning the light on. Shuichi stood puzzled at Yuki's stranger than usual behavior, but he wasn't going to give up yet. With determination, Shuichi stood outside the door to Yuki's office and called out to him playfully. "Yuuuki, it isn't fair to hide from me when I want to see you so much! If you don't come out I'm just going to come in there." Without giving Yuki the chance to even think about coming outside, Shuichi burst into the office and jumped in Yuki's lap as he sat at his desk. After swinging his arms around Yuki's neck Shuichi did the one thing that he always knew would get a reaction out of his lover; he playfully nibbled his ear. Every time Shuichi did this Yuki would react in the funniest way, and Shuichi loved seeing his face at that moment. However, today Yuki didn't react the way he usually did, in fact he didn't react at all! Shuichi pulled back in alarm and watched as Yuki continued to stare at his computer screen as if he were still alone. It was as if Shuichi didn't even exist.

This actually hurt Shuichi's feeling quite a bit and caused him to get up and leave the room, walking out of the home completely. After sulking for about an hour Shuichi was tired of walking around in the cold and he decided to just go back home to get some sleep. When he returned, he found that Yuki was no longer there. This saddened Shuichi even more, as he hated sleeping alone, but somehow Shuichi managed to get to sleep before too long.

_**The Plot Thickened…**_

…The next morning Shuichi woke up with a great idea! Yuki was obviously just upset about something and needed some cheering up, which Shuichi was great at! So excited with his new idea, Shuichi didn't even notice that Yuki hadn't come home at all last night. He raced to get ready and went down to studio as fast as he could. His plan was simple but perfectly brilliant. Shuichi would surprise Yuki tonight with a special party just for the two lovers. Shuichi was quite proud of his plan and started working on it as soon as he got a free moment at the studio. His band mates were used to Shuichi acted strange so they pretty much just stayed out of his way until they all got together for a meeting. Apparently a new person was coming in to help promote the band, Shuichi wasn't really paying attention because all of his concentration was on his special party for Yuki. Tonight was perfect for the occasion, because it was the one night of the week that Yuki promised he would always be home for. As he thought of how many balloons he would need the new promoter was brought in and suddenly Shuichi found his attention to be directed towards something else. The newcomer was holding out his hand towards Shuichi with a charming and kind smile.

His voice was velvety and mysterious. "Nice to meet you Shuichi. My name is Hikaru, I'm really looking forward to working with _you_." With that being said, Hikaru slipped in a wink that only Shuichi saw. That wink sent Shuichi to the floor, at least that's what it felt like. He felt his face blushing as he watched Hikaru walk away. The man was incredibly attractive, that could not be denied. His dark hair and bright blue eyes gave him an air of mystery and an exotic feeling that anyone would have been drawn to. Feeling guilty, Shuichi shook these thoughts far away and managed to finish all of his plans for Yuki's party before leaving the studio for the day. On his way home Shuichi stopped at a flower shop to pick out something special for his Yuki, but as he was reaching for a Gardenia his hand brushed against another who was also trying to pick the flower. Shuichi was instantly ready to put up a fight; this Gardenia was for Yuki after all! However, Shuichi's fighting spirit died when his eyes fell on the flower snatcher. It was Hikaru!

"Oh, hello Shuichi, is this your flower?" Hikaru smiled with grace as he held the Gardenia between his smooth fingers and looked at Shuichi with his ocean-like blue eyes.

Shuichi's response was quite clumsy, but he managed to at least get something out. He felt nervous around Hikaru. "Er…no, I mean, yes, but no. I mean…It is for Yuki!"

Hikaru smiled and handed the flower to Shuichi, lightly touching his hand as he did so. "Well then, take it. I'm sure you will benefit from this flower more than I. So Yuki, he's your lover, yes?" The ease with which Hikaru spoke of Yuki and Shuichi being lovers surprised Shuichi, but he was happy to have the flower back so he simply smiled. He was started to feel a bit more like himself so he quickly rattled off his grand plan to cheer up Yuki. Hikaru smiled kindly and appeared to be interested in all that Shuichi was saying. "Well, that sounds like a pretty great plan Shuichi, and I'm sure that you will be able to cheer up Yuki in no time. I know that if I were him, I wouldn't be able to resist such a gesture…" As Hikaru said this he leaned in very close to Shuichi's face and ran his fingers through his hair lightly, whispering in Shuichi's ear. "…So, if Yuki is able to resist, just come to me and I'll show you what a lover is supposed to do." Hikaru licked Shuichi's ear lightly and then pulled away and left Shuichi where he was standing with only a wink for a goodbye. Shuichi was stunned at what just happened, and all he could do was stand frozen with his face on fire. Finally the flower shop owner broke him out of his trance and he was able to pay for the Gardenia and make it home. Soon enough, Shuichi was able to forget about Hikaru and focus all of his energy on Yuki yet again. He went to work quickly to prepare for the party. Shuichi made up a simple dinner, even if it was questionable how it would taste, filled the living room with balloons, and lit candles all around. Feeling satisfied, Shuichi waited for Yuki to come home, knowing that he should be there soon. Sadly, Shuichi would be waiting for quite a while. Even though Yuki promised to always be home on this night, he wasn't there and it didn't look like he was coming. Shuichi couldn't pretend that he wasn't hurt this time, and he was started to feel angry towards Yuki now. Why wasn't Yuki home when he said he would be? Shuichi felt completely unwanted by Yuki as he started to think about the way he treated him. With hot tears, Shuichi rushed out of the home, dropping the Gardenia just inside the front door.

_**Back to When…**_

…With that whisper of despair Shuichi fell to his knees in tears. It didn't seem fair for Yuki to stop wanting him. All Shuichi had wanted to do with his surprise was to make a memory with Yuki and cheer him up. Shuichi was covered in tears by the time a mysterious hand appeared to grab him by the arm and swiftly pull him to his feet. When Shuichi's teary face met Hikaru's kind eyes he was pulled in close to him and wrapped in his arms.

His voice was soothing. "Shouldn't you be with your lover right now Shuichi? Why the tears?"

Shuichi forget himself for a moment and just buried his face in Hikaru's chest as he cried loudly. Eventually Shuichi was brought back to reality and saw that he was hugging a man he barely knew! After pulling away quickly Shuichi wiped away his tears and sniffled, wondering why Hikaru seemed to show up everywhere today. As suspicious as this was, Shuichi needed someone to talk to and Hikaru was the only person around. With a heavy sigh Shuichi explained everything. When he finished his story he looked at Hikaru just in time to lock eyes with him for the kiss that Hikaru snuck in. It only lasted a second, because Shuichi pulled away so quickly. "What are you doing? Only Yuki can do that! Even if he doesn't seem to care, when he kisses me I know he does! So don't be going around and kissing people like that, especially when their heart belongs to someone else!" Shuichi groaned and crossed his arms in an annoyed manner as he looked at Hikaru straight in the face, not feeling attracted to him in the least bit anymore. No matter how mean Yuki was, he was still the only person Shuichi could be in love with.

A smile formed on Hikaru's face and soon he was laughing. "See? If you love someone that much, you learn to deal with their behavior. I mean, if you can resist a kiss from me, then you really love this Yuki guy. So then, are you willing to love him exactly the way he is? If you aren't, I'll always been interested Shuichi." With that, Hikaru winked once more and walked away to leave Shuichi alone. Shuichi was completely shocked, but before he could really collect his thoughts a flower was being held in front of his face.

"Hm? A Gardenia…?" Shuichi recognized the flower as the one he picked out for Yuki earlier today, and behind the flower was Yuki's face.

His voice was a little softer than usual, but still rough. "I think you left something at the house before you left." There were still traces of tears on Shuichi's cheeks, but Yuki wiped them away gently with his surprisingly soft fingers and then leaned in for a long and passionate kiss. "I'm sorry I wasn't home."

Shuichi's heart was pounding with happiness and as he was pulled up into Yuki's arms he was smiling brighter then he had all day. "Oh Yuki, you actually do like me! I knew it! I knew you couldn't resist this cute and cuddly face!"

Yuki laughed softly as he carried Shuichi in his arms back to the home they shared together, placing the Gardenia in his lover's hair. "Tell yourself whatever you need to brat, I'm only in this for one thing. So I hope you're ready to go to bed, because I want to make a memory." With an evil look in his eyes, Yuki brought his lover home.

**- Eiri Yuki -**

_**Today…**_

…Yuki leans back in his chair and sighs. He is done writing and now he can get some sleep.

"Aw, Yuki, you wrote_ that_ story? Couldn't you have written one where I didn't cry so much? It is going to make me look like a cry baby!" Of course, at that moment, Shuichi starts to cry as he whines.

Yuki scoffs as he lights a cigarette. "I think you can make yourself look like a cry baby all on your own, you damn brat."

**- smokingpoetry -**


End file.
